The present invention relates to a medical sharp apparatus with means for rendering it safe after use.
The present invention is described herein with particular reference to apparatus for testing the sensory system in human or animals by means of pins, but it is to be noted that the present invention is of general applicability to any form of medical sharp apparatus which is used for any purpose, which needs safe disposal after use.
It is known to use pins to test the sensory system in humans or animals. However, there is a risk of a pin being used on more than one subject unless suitable precautions are taken. If a pin is used on more than one subject there may be a risk of cross-infection. Thus, there is a need for a means for providing pins for use in testing the sensory system in humans or animals by which the risk of one pin being used on more than on subject is reduced. In Australian Patent No. 589243, by the same inventor as the present invention, there is described and claimed an effective multiple use apparatus for testing the sensory system in humans and animals in which the possibility of a pin being used on more than one subject is considerably reduced. However, it has now been discovered that with medical sharps such as sensory testing pins there is an advantage to be gained from using an apparatus designed to be discarded after being used on a single patient. This mode of operation is more familiar to some medical practitioners and requires less of a change of style of operation compared with multiple use devices. Even with such a device, however, it is highly desirable to be able to render it safe before disposal.